oro::Nursing in Tokyo Private Hospital::oro::
by KimberleyLiew
Summary: Kaoru has just graduated from her course and now on her way to a new job in Tokyo Private Hospital. Thinking it was just another normal job but nothing is what they seem!
1. My notes

Author's Notes: Hello again...it seems every time before I start a fiction, I will do an author's note. So, here is mine again.

Okay fans, for those of you **who love FMA** but was sad like hell cause it ended, well **I'm about to relive it again in fan fiction** so tune in, okay?

As usual, this story is brought on to **modern and AU**. I will **not** be using the **wanderer** but the **manslayer (Batoussai)** so if you're a peace loving person then don't read this.

And no, I will not make him the **cold-blooded animal**!

Now as usual, I'll try to make this a **99 percent English** fan fiction.

But I **can't guaranty** this will be **short**. And it will be kinda **violent**, just little bit. I will also **update once a month**.

Again, here is my disclaimer and to tell you that I will no repeat again! "I do not own anything of Rurouni Kenshin so don't sue me and get own with life! The only thing I own here is my fan fiction, my plot , and ideas!"

**Short forms on info:**

**It's a long fic**

**Batoussai will replace the wanderer**

**99 percent English**

**10 percent violent**

**update once a month**

**Au/Modern**

That's about it...watch out for my next fiction:

**:::oro::: Hime No Kokoro :::oro:::**

**:::oro::: Wisdom's Curse :::oro:::**

Wisdom's Curse was **originally** **my creation** but since I want to share all my fictions, I'll **try my best to transfer it into a Rurouni Kenshin fiction** but I don't think I will. If you **want** that story (original version) then email me **aries underscore stephastone add hotmail dot com**. )

From,

KimberleyLiew/AriesStephastone

_Love can be bought with money,_

_But true love can't_


	2. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note: Sorry for the delay…it seems I'm having some problems to face for this whole month. Day after day after day, it was the same :problems occurred. _**

_**Chapter 1: Job not like any other…Kyaaaaaaa!!!!! Who are you?!**_

On 26th Of November 2004, was the day I graduate from my course on nursing and doctoring. I was applied to my first job in a hospital on that previous day so it seems I'll be starting there and so on. I thank god for my dreams and hopes have been achieved.

0 0 0 0 0 0

Today is the day, where as I, Kamiya Kaoru will be working at the new hospital in front of me but first thing is first………I have to apply my certification.

So on, I push the doors, which were previously separating the hospital and me and walk in with a happy smile on my face. The nurses seem to notice me because some gossiped behind me after I walk past them but I shrug it of as if it was the wind.

Since I was new here, I have no idea where is the _registration counter_ or that's what I thought they called it. I tried to find it by myself but then I got lost so I have no choice but to ask a nurse just beside me.

" Excuse me, may I know where can I register my self as a nurse?" I asked politely.

The nurse wearing a tight uniform down her mid-thigh where her braid was resting smiled at me and said, "Oh, you must be the new comer! How lively this hospital begins to grow!"

I thought she was mocking me but then later I found out it was sincere.

"Hello, my name is Makimachi Misao and please just call me Misao, please! As for your previous question, I will assist you! Just follow the leader!"

I thank her and followed her down the corridor while some medicine mixed with something stench but yet sweet smell. 'Wonder what smell is that?' I thought.

Okay, now since I'm free to think to my self while walking, I may as well introduce myself.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 **_Skip if you don't want intros_**

Hello, my name is Kamiya Kaoru. I just graduate yesterday and now I'm starting my work in this hospital called Tokyo Private Hospital. My job as a nurse is to please the patient and assist the doctor just like the other times with the hospitals during my training. And later on you will learn that every of this detail is 100 true in this hospital!

**I've just arrived here so my suit as I speak is not as same as their cutting here. Mine seems to be modest, white uniform, loose but neat, with a sleeve until my elbows, a small 'V' shape on my collar which was not revealing and the length of my uniform is till my knees hanging loosely not showing my curves.**

**Where as for this hospital, their uniforms show much curves because of their tight uniforms along with short sleeves and the length of their uniform seems to be at their mid-thigh. Oh ya, and if you're a prevented patient, which probably isn't, you might be interested in their low 'V' shape on their collar. Too revealing! Hoh boy, I definitely going to have a hard time adjusting my self.**

**Now that my job has been explained, we will move on to my education level. I went to several private schools such as Kyoto Private School, Tokyo Private High, and Tokyo Private University. I know, I know, you're surely asking "How the heck this girl goes to private school?" Well some of you may answer, "Cause she got money, silly" but the answer is no! It's not money but my intellectual mind. Don't ask why I pick this job, it's just my dream so get on with life!**

**I have friends too you know! My previous best friend was Himura Sakura. I met her when we were the only youngest ones to join up master degree. It seems everyone are seniors, I got not much of a friend there until that's where she came in. Ever since then, we were best buds. She also did mention her brother worked here and own it too. He must be a very skilled person to be the director of doctors.**

**As for my family, well their dead. No seriously, not a joke. They're long gone since I was 12 years old, in Kyoto. Since then, I moved in with my grandfather in Tokyo, words from the authorities and stay there until now.**

0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"Miss, are you alright?" I heard the nurse, Misao asked me. It seems I'm been dazed off for quite sometime.

"Errrr…yes Miss Misao." I answered her.

"Please call me Misao. As I was saying, please register this form and you can start off already" she said as she hand out a form in front of me with a blue ink gel pen.

"But Miss Misao…" then she gave me a strange look, "Errr…I mean Misao, didn't I have to be interview by the Head Nurse?" I asked quickly.

All of a sudden, she gave a laugh. I thought she was mad but then she answered me,

"Silly nurse, like I said before, follow the leader!" and then she laugh again.

I was shock by her words. Right before me was her, the head of all the nurses, short and all hyperactive. Then darkness starts to embrace me as I fainted due to sudden stop of blood in my veins.

The last thing I heard from her was "Hmmm…better sent Sagara in" and then black out.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0

" Mmmm…mmmm" I heard myself moaned. Then, I open up my eyes slowly. I could see light but couldn't make out the view in front of me.

Automatically, I blink my eyes in hoping to get a better view and thought this must be a dream. As I blink, I could make out a face I front of me. By instinct, I sat up and the next thing I felt was this sting on my head.

"Ouch" the person groans.

'Who the heck is this bastard who hit me?' I thought at once and then I turned to only find Misao.

"Oh, Miss Misao! Are you all right…here let me help you!" as I started to massage her head while apologizing.

"It's okay! I'm okay so you are okay!" she replied happily. "You massage well, Miss."

"Thanks."

Suddenly out of nowhere, a tall man appeared at the back of Misao with something sharp and sparkles in to the light on his hand.

To be continued…

_**I think you could guess who that person is.**_


End file.
